Aftermath
by Mistyeye
Summary: Rick and the others return to Alexandria, broken and defeated after their run in with the Saviours. They find the town in chaos in the aftermath of a savage attack. Will those they care about be safe or will the day get even more horrific. Warning of character deaths
**A/N Prologue for a short story on what could happen straight after tonight's finale. It's not been aired yet so I've no idea what actually will happen and have to admit I'm scared for what could. This is based on a few hints from the rare spoilers around and some inspiration from the comic books (which I've not read but heard various things about)**

 **Loads of thanks to lizziekat15 once again for all the encouragement to write this, even though I should be doing so many other things!**

 **Warning of Character deaths.**

 **Prologue**

The trip back from the Hilltop Colony was quiet, no one could bring themselves to speak, each one lost in their own thoughts, their own grief. Now and again a soft sob or restrained sniffle would break the silence before being choked back.

Eugene drove the borrowed RV, Abraham at his side, the burly, former soldier at a loss for words for once in his life as they made their way back to Alexandria.

Michonne was at Rick's side, not touching her lover, but close enough to offer comfort if needed, knowing he would be blaming himself for what had happened, knowing he would be hurting and she worried he would return to his old, rage filled uncontrollable ways. Carl sat on her other side, his shoulder brushing hers as he fought to hold back the tears, his hand grasping her tightly, both seeking and offering comfort.

Daryl sat alone, as far from anyone as was possible in the confined space of the RV. He'd refused to allow anyone to tend to his injured shoulder, shot by Dwight in a failed attempt to rescue friends captured by the Saviours. The Hilltop doctor had offered help but Daryl had all but shoved him away, snarling at him to treat those that needed it more, those that deserved it more than him. He stared straight ahead, his mind stubbornly refusing to stop circling the names of those they were returning without.

"Aaron, Maggie, Rosita, Glenn"

The pain, both of physical and mental, was almost overwhelming and he fought the urge to punch the nearest wall, instead clenching his fists so hard his nails drew blood in the palms of his hands. He sensed he was being watched and glanced round. Michonne was staring, her eyes soft and full of sympathy, clearly about to speak and he shook his head.

"Don't!" He growled "aint nothin' you can say gonna make this right"

"I know, I just don't want you to ….." She started before a curse from Abraham stopped her mid sentence.

"We got trouble" Abraham turned in his seat, his expression the closest to panic anyone had ever seen.

"A shit load o'smoke from Alexandria and the gates open"

At once they were moving, collecting weapons and preparing to fight. Eugene put his foot down and the large RV surged forward, racing through the wide gate, plowing through several walkers that were making their way inside. Rick had the door open and was jumping from the vehicle before it had even come to a full stop, Daryl and Michonne close behind.

Alexandria was in chaos, the once sheltered townsfolk on the street fighting the walkers that had managed to get inside, Carl and Eugene ran to the gates, sliding the heavy metal barrier across, preventing more from entering.

Two cars were burning on the street and several bodies were lying where they had fallen. As he passed one Rick saw the neat bullet hole in the center of the woman's forehead.

They fought hard and it wasn't long before all the walkers were down. With a sign Rick ran his hand over his eyes, his expression weary as he started to move towards the home he shared with his family.

"Gotta check on Judith" he mumbled "make sure she's ok, then we'll find out what happened here"

"Saviours attacked, gotta be those bastards" Daryl was at his side as they approached the house. "They knew the place was pretty much undefended with all of us outside, took advantage" The hunter's voice was quiet and he refused to meet his friend's eye, instead keeping his glance down. Rick stopped and caught hold of Daryl's uninjured arm, forcing him to stop.

"Don't do this" he said softly "Don't blame yourself for what happened today. None of this was your fault"

Angrily Daryl pulled his arm free.

"Aint anyone's fault but mine! Those people, they wouldn't have got hold of Michonne, Glenn and Rosita if they hadn't been out tryin' to get me to bring my dumb ass home. Rest of you wouldn't of got caught trying to find us if I'd just stayed back here instead of running off on some crazy ass revenge mission. Assholes wouldn't have come for the town if we was all here to keep it safe. Don't say it aint my fault 'cos we all know it …"

"Rick!" Spencer's anxious voice came from the doorway of the Grime's family home, causing both men to start in surprise.

"Spencer, what the Hell happened here? Why are you in my house?" Rick demanded, a cold feeling settling in his stomach at the pained expression on the younger man's face.

"Rick, I have to tell you something….." Spencer's voice broke as he struggled to continue and Rick's unease grew. Beside him he felt Daryl tense and knew he felt the same.

"What? Just get on with it" He snapped, suddenly aware that Tobin and Scott had appeared from nowhere and were standing either side of him, their faces sombre.

Spencer took a deep breath and drew himself up.

"The Saviours attacked, they forced their way in, set fire to some cars and opened fire. There were so many of them, it was chaos, people were panicking and trying to run. They were shooting at the houses, killing the people hiding inside" He stopped again, swallowing hard before continuing, unable to hold back the single tear.

"Father Gabriel tried to run, and they gunned him down, killing him instantly, two shots in the back" He faltered again clearly struggling with what he had to say

Rick began to shake his head, a strange noise of denial coming from his mouth as he heard Daryl's agonised mumble.

"No, not her"

Spencer took a few steps closer, his hand reaching out helplessly, a useless attempt at comfort as he continued. Rick wanted him to shut up, didn't want to hear what was coming next.

"He was trying to do what he promised and get her to safety. He was holding Judith but the bullets, they went right through him. I'm so sorry Rick, she didn't make it" Spencer's voice trailed off as he composed himself.

"They killed her, Judith's gone"

 **I'm sorry - Please don't hate me!**


End file.
